


Euphoric State of Mind

by mistelia



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Babies, Cordelia Goode - Freeform, F/F, Fluffyfest, Misty Day - Freeform, baby bottom misty, foxxay - Freeform, mistelia, misty’s first time, soft smut, swamp shack smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistelia/pseuds/mistelia
Summary: Cordelia looked perfect in this light. Sunlight peeping through the crack where a sheet hadn’t been hung properly, hitting Cordelia in just the right way, making her look more beautiful than Misty had ever imagined.“Delia,” Misty whispered against Cordelia’s lips once they’d pulled apart after a while. “I wanna touch ya’.”
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Euphoric State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing smut but i love them so

For a while now, Misty and Cordelia had been together. From the minute they laid eyes on one another, they were completely enamoured with eachother. It took a while for them both to stop tiptoeing around their feelings; Misty accidentally (or not really) kissing Cordelia in the greenhouse. She couldn’t help it. There was something about the way Cordelia was looking at her that made her want to lean in until their lips were touching. And Cordelia didn’t pull away, freak out or hate her for it; she kissed back, and then they talked, which lead to them starting up a relationship where they became even more inseparable; and Misty loved her. 

They’d never been intimate though, simply because Misty was unsure if she was ready to take that step. She’d never been with anyone else before, and the thought of being exposed and intimate with someone, even Cordelia, made her nervous. But Cordelia never pushed her, and for that Misty was grateful. Sometimes things got a little heated, Misty often ending up straddling Cordelia’s lap, pressing their bodies close and deepening the kiss they were sharing. 

Misty was always the one to set the pace, stopping whenever she felt like it was going too far. She often felt a thrum of desire settling between her thighs, and when she couldn’t stop herself, she’d grind down against Cordelia’s thigh, and pulled herself from Cordelia completely. A breathless apology always left her lips, but Cordelia was understanding and promised they didn’t have to do anything that Misty didn’t want. It was those kind of moments where Misty felt most blessed to love someone like Cordelia, and have Cordelia love her back just as much. She had immense gratitude for the lack of expectations. 

Today was a good day, Misty thought as herself and Cordelia walked hand in hand through her swamp. She’d come to check on her plants and animals, making sure they were all safe and happy before she could return to the academy with peace of mind. 

“Oh— Delia, look!” Misty yelled excitedly at the sight of a small grey rabbit nibbling at some of the plants. All Cordelia could do was smile at her girlfriend’s excitement. “Hey, little one.” Misty’s tone shifted to a softer, calmer one, approaching the rabbit and picking it up in her arms once it’d come to her. “I’ve missed ya.” 

Cordelia glanced around whilst Misty held the rabbit in her arms, sweetly talking to it. She’d never been to Misty’s swamp before, and from being there she could understand how important it was to the Cajun; all her plants and animal friends. Her heart swelled at the thought of Misty trusting her enough to bring her to her safe space. 

“There ya go, little buddy.” Misty mumbled, crouching down to release the rabbit from her grasp. It lingered around for a few minutes, the Cajun scratching the top of its head with her two fingers, the rabbit looking up at her and twitching its nose. The sight eliciting a soft giggle from Misty’s lips. “Keep yourself safe, I’ll see ya in a few days.” Misty warned, and the rabbit just looked up at her, as though it was processing her words, before it bounded off towards the bushes. 

“Could it understand you?” Cordelia asked, standing back closer to Misty. 

“I like to think so.” Misty quipped, pecking Cordelia’s cheek before taking a few steps towards a few plant pots she’d kept on a shelf by the door to her shack. Her hand hovered over them, seemingly bringing them back to full health with her powers, before she picked up a watering can that had been pre-filled with water, and sprinkling it down on the plants. “I talked to the animals a lot when I lived here fully. I’m sure they picked up a lil’ bit of what I’d say.” She turned back around to Cordelia, flashing her a warm smile, setting down the can before continuing. “That little guy is Rex. He was sick when I found him, his mama’ left him, so I took him, got him better and released him. But he didn’t go, he stuck around so I take care of him. Spent a lot of time talkin’ to him, doin’ my best to ensure his safety whilst bein’ out there alone. So I think he understands. He doesn’t go too far though; loves the bushes.” 

“Misty, that’s... that’s incredible. You’re incredible.” Cordelia said, a smile on her lips as she looked fondly towards the younger witch. 

“It’s no big deal, Delia. It’s just what I do.”

A blush tainted Misty’s cheeks and she shook her head, insistent on denying it. She held out her hand and Cordelia was happy to take it. The younger witch led them inside the shack, satisfied the plants were okay. 

It was surprisingly cosy. A bed tucked in the corner, a few shelves attached the walls with a few books scattered across them, a small radio on one of them, and a picture of Misty’s hero, Stevie Nicks in the centre. There were sheets draped over what was supposed to be windows, offering Misty her privacy, but it made the whole shack dark. Not dark enough for them to be unable to see, but just a perfect amount. 

Cordelia’s arms circled around Misty’s waist, her lips finding the Cajun’s cheek. It was warm against her mouth, Misty obviously still blushing. 

“So... this is my place. It’s a little messy, m’ sorry about that.” 

Cordelia emitted a small giggle, turning her head to press against Misty’s neck. Her lips found a sensitive spot, and she kissed over it delicately, missing how Misty’s lips curled upwards into a smile. 

“I love it.” Cordelia mumbled, smiling against the skin on Misty’s neck. “It’s nice here.” Another kiss to Misty’s neck, followed by multiple more. Her lips continued a trail upwards until she reached just under the Cajun’s ear, whispering a soft, “Thank you for bringing me here.” 

She pulled back just enough to look up at Misty, their foreheads resting together, lips almost brushing. Cordelia’s lips tugged up into a smile, and Misty laced their fingers together, a smile on her own lips. 

Cordelia looked perfect in this light. Sunlight peeping through the crack where a sheet hadn’t been hung properly, hitting Cordelia in just the right way, making her look more beautiful than Misty had ever imagined; and her eyes looked like heaven under the glow. She knew Cordelia was the prettiest thing she’d ever seen, but the light rays made it better. Celestial was a word Misty learned in one of the books back at the academy. Zoe showed her what a dictionary was, and she was able to look up the word. It seemed fitting for Cordelia in this moment. A pretty word to describe the prettiest woman. 

For a moment Misty was rendered speechless. She wanted to stand here and admire Cordelia under this light forever; and if it was possible she would. But they had responsibilities and lives they’d have to get back to before the day was over, and for a slight second, a pang of frustration was sent through Misty’s chest at the realisation. 

She was unsure of what to say next, noticing she must’ve been staring for a short while now. Though she brushed it off, shutting her eyes to try and take a mental picture of this moment, before leaning as close as she could, pressing her lips to Cordelia’s. An arm wrapped around Cordelia’s lower back, pulling her impossibly closer, her other hand still clutching Cordelia’s. 

Cordelia returned the kiss, of course. She let Misty set the pace, as usual. But it was different. It was slow, and sweet, and the way Misty was kissing her with such soft intensity, set her soul ablaze. It was almost too much to bear; she’d never felt so wanted, so loved. 

Misty led them back towards the bed and it was her who ended up sitting down. The kiss broke, obviously, and she looked up at Cordelia with so much love in her eyes, that Cordelia thought she might cry. But she didn’t. She took the hand Misty held out for her, and carefully straddled Misty’s thighs, immediately reconnecting their lips. 

They continued at a slow pace, Misty made sure of it. Her lips moving in perfect time with Cordelia’s. If Misty could spend every waking moment with her lips on Cordelia’s, she would without a doubt. They were soft, welcoming, and always, always tasted like vanilla; and Misty loved them, adored kissing them. It didn’t take much longer for her to slide her tongue curiously over Cordelia’s lower lips, wanting a better taste of Cordelia. Almost immediately, Cordelia parted her lips, allowing Misty’s tongue to dance with her own. It was almost as though it was their first time kissing one another; and it wasn’t. They’d kissed like this plenty of times, majority of the time it being quick and heated and over almost as quick as it happened. But this time Cordelia had genuinely left Misty speechless, and thoughtless. The kiss was so dizzyingly passionate that Misty forgot that anyone other than herself and Cordelia existed. It was just the two of them, perched happily in Misty’s shack with their lips and tongues fitting perfectly together, forever. 

“Delia,” Misty whispered against Cordelia’s lips once they’d pulled apart after a while. She couldn’t help herself though, they were so close that Misty just had to push her lips forward to capture Cordelia’s own in another kiss, shorter this time, and Cordelia whined when Misty pulled away again. “I wanna touch ya’.” Came Misty’s voice again, quiet and breathless. 

Cordelia’s brows furrowed and she looked down at Misty with slight concern. Her hand cupped Misty’s cheek and she angled her head slightly so that her nose brushed against Misty’s.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” 

Misty nodded her head. She’d expected Cordelia to say that. 

“I know, and I wanna touch ya... please?” 

“Okay. Touch me.” Cordelia whispered, her lips brushing Misty’s as she did so. Heat rushed from her cheeks, to her neck, down to her chest until it rested low between her legs at the realisation of what was about to happen. 

Misty nodded, a shy smile crossing her lips before she pushed them back against Cordelia’s. Her hand found it’s way behind Cordelia’s back, tugging the zipper down on her dress, slowly pulling it down her shoulders. Her lips left Cordelia’s in exploration of the newly exposed skin of the older witch’s shoulders. She momentarily glanced up at Cordelia, who’s eyes were fluttered shut, cheeks flushed completely red. It was strange how she continued to appear even more beautiful as the situation progressed, in a good way. 

Eventually the dress was pulled down around Cordelia’s hips, and Misty’s mouth made it’s way to her chest, kissing and grazing her teeth over the skin. Reaching around, Misty unclasped the bra clinging to Cordelia’s chest, tossing it somewhere on the floor. She sat back, looking over the body she’d just uncovered, watching admirably at how Cordelia’s bare chest rose and fell with every shaky breath she took. 

“You’re so beautiful, Delia. I love you.” Misty murmured, and Cordelia believed her. It sent butterflies through her stomach and her heart fluttered at the admission of love. 

“I love you too.” She managed to get out, her hands curling around Misty’s shoulders. Cordelia watched as Misty took a shaky breath. It was evident that she was nervous, so in an attempt to soothe her, she dipped her head, capturing Misty’s lips in another quick kiss. “We don’t have to go any further.” 

“I know,” Misty started, her arms wrapping tightly around Cordelia’s covered waist, her lips going back to peppering kisses along her shoulder. “But I want to. I just... I dunno how to do it...” 

“We can go slow.” Cordelia suggested and Misty nodded. 

After another few kisses, Misty rolled Cordelia onto her back, hovering above her. A toothy grin made its way onto Misty’s face, and Cordelia thought she was the most precious being in existence. Sitting back on her knees between Cordelia’s legs, Misty grabbed the dress, tugging it the rest of the way down Cordelia’s body until it was off completely, discarding it behind her and not caring where it landed. Cordelia’s boots followed soon after, the older woman left only in her panties. Misty hesitated before grabbing the waistband, looking up at Cordelia for permission, which was granted, before tugging them down her legs, Cordelia raising her hips to make it easier for Misty. 

Misty thought that Cordelia looked beautiful before, but now she was completely taking her breath away. 

It took everything to pull her eyes away from Cordelia, even just for a few seconds. But she did regardless, standing from the bed and kicking her own boots off, pausing before pulling her dress over and off, leaving her clad in only her panties. Her eyes widened slightly and she felt slightly insecure; Cordelia looked ethereal in all of her glory and Misty thought there was no way in hell she could compete with her, not that it was a competition anyway. 

She rejoined Cordelia on the bed, perching herself on her knees as she returned her gaze to the older witch’s body. Misty looked to Cordelia’s face, silently asking the question she was too nervous to ask, and Cordelia held her arms out, the Cajun happy to crawl into them.

“I can touch you first if it’ll help?” Cordelia whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Misty’s wild curls. With a nod, Misty sat up just a little so she could see Cordelia.

“Yeah... should I lay down?” Misty asked and Cordelia nodded. The both of them moved respectably, switching positions so that Misty was now the one beneath Cordelia. 

Misty took it upon herself to push her panties down her legs, only getting them halfway before Cordelia assisted her. She sat up on her elbows, watching Cordelia intently and biting her lower lip as the older witch kissed a slow path up the inside of her thigh. A jolt of what Misty knew was arousal shot through her, resting contently between her legs and before she knew it, a small whine had escaped her lips and a hand rested delicately on the back of Cordelia’s head. 

The first swipe of Cordelia’s tongue stole all the air from her lungs in the best way possible. Misty arched her back up, her lips parted in a silent gasp and her fist bunched up in one of the blankets she’d had scattered on the bed. She didn’t know that anything could feel this good. It was almost as good as Cordelia’s lips pressed against her own, but nothing could be better than that. Her hand cradled the back of Cordelia’s head, fingernails softly scratching into her scalp as she moaned in tandem with Cordelia’s tongue movements. 

Cordelia’s nails scratched softly along the outside of Misty’s thighs, leaving the faintest of marks in it’s waking, the combination of that and Cordelia’s mouth working literal magic between her legs almost overwhelming for Misty. 

“Wow, Delia,” Misty choked out through a guttural moan as Cordelia flicked her tongue over the perfect spot, sending Misty’s thoughts spiralling. 

It didn’t take long for Misty to be sent over the edge. Cordelia brought her hands up to Misty’s hips, her nails digging into the skin there, slightly harder this time. Her nails, Misty took a liking to her nails. They felt nice scratching at her skin. The sensation they gave her was something she couldn’t quite describe. 

Cordelia continued to move her tongue, slowing down her movements to assist Misty through her orgasm, not wanting to completely overwhelm her for her first time. She was slow in kissing her way back up Misty’s body, her lips touching any skin they could reach, until she was face to face with her again, quickly pecking her lips before laying down on her side next to Misty, pulling her girlfriend into her arms. 

“Are you okay?” Cordelia asked quietly, running her fingers gently though Misty’s curls. 

“Wow...” Was all Misty was capable of saying, and Cordelia giggled, nestling as close as she could to Misty, the feeling of their skin touching one another’s oddly comforting. “I didn’t know somethin’ could feel that nice.” Misty managed a sentence, another that made Cordelia chuckle. “Just gimme a minute.”

Cordelia nodded her head, holding Misty close to her chest. She hummed in content. She’d be happy to spend the rest of her life here in this bed with Misty, the Cajun in her arms making her heart feel more full than it’s ever been. 

“Y’know, you looked real pretty earlier, Delia.” Misty began, sitting up from Cordelia’s arms and trailing a hand down her body. “The light was hittin’ ya just right, and ya didn’t look real.” The hand inched further to where Cordelia needed her, and Misty was gentle in running her fingers over her girlfriend’s warmth. “I thought I coulda’ been dreamin’. You’re perfect.” 

A soft moan slipped past Cordelia’s lips, a bright blush coating her cheeks. Misty slipped her fingers inside of Cordelia, setting a slow and gentle pace, being careful not to hurt her girlfriend in anyway. 

“Is this... okay?” Misty asked, her voice a whisper. 

“God, yes.” 

Cordelia pushed her hips towards Misty’s hand, garnering more friction. Misty leaned down, not letting up the slow pace. Her hair fell around the pair of them, encasing them both in their own little world, as if they weren’t already in one in the swamp. A smile curled onto Misty’s lips, and she increased the speed of her movements just the slightest, a blush creeping onto her own cheeks at the obscene moan Cordelia emitted. 

Her eyebrows furrowed at the feeling of Cordelia clamping down around her fingers. It was strange at first, but then she gathered that she liked it. It felt as though it was Cordelia’s body’s way of telling her to stay inside, that she was doing a good job, and if she was doing a good job, that was all that mattered. She wanted to make Cordelia feel as good as she had. 

“Gosh, Delia. You’re so beautiful like this.” Misty breathed, slowing her fingers until they stilled once Cordelia tipped over the edge, an essence belonging to Cordelia coating her fingers. When she pulled her hand away, she eyed it curiously, her gaze switching between Cordelia and her hand. It took her a moment to think about it, but once she had, she brought her fingers to her lips, slowly licking them clean, hesitantly at first. She was glad she did too. Cordelia tasted unbelievable on her hand, and Misty wanted more, but she settled down for a cuddle for the time being. She didn’t intend on overwhelming Cordelia or herself, but if she could, she’d forever taste Cordelia. 

“Are you okay, Mist?” Cordelia asked, her breathing slightly ragged. Misty only nodded, laying her head down on Cordelia’s chest and pulling a blanket over the both of them for warmth. “Thank you for trusting me. It means the world that you do.” 

“I’ll always trust ya. You’re my person, Cordelia. Thanks for bein’ so patient with me before we did this... I appreciate it more than you know.”

Cordelia shut her eyes, exhaustion taking over her body, and she was sure Misty felt the same way. Her grip on her girlfriend got tighter, and she shifted so was able to plant a gentle kiss to the top of Misty’s head. She’d never felt so in love.

“I love you, Mist.”

“Mm, I love you too, Delia.” 

They lay in comfortable silence for a while. Neither of them wanting to go back to the academy. If they moved from the bed, or even from the swamp, they’d be back to reality and for a little while longer, the pair of them wanted to hang onto this special moment. It was beautiful. Pure bliss.


End file.
